Children They Could Have Been
by Beka Rhade
Summary: Beka and Rhade meet up with two kids who turn out to be them. Chapter two now up I hope I did it right this time. Hints to BekaRhade
1. Default Chapter

Title: Who They Could Have Been

Author: Beka Rhade  
Disclaimer: wish I owned Rhade but, no  
Rating:  
Review: Please  
A/N: Somewhere in season five, for anyone who knows her Laura Viar wanted me to put that she edits my work.

"There's another ship headed this way," Rhade said in surprise.

"What?" Beka asked from the flight chair. "A new ship here?"

"Yes, and it's hailing us."

"Put them on then." Beka ordered as Rhade walked down and watched the screen beside her change to a view of a nietzchean boy who was about fifteen. Rhade couldn't help but stare at the boy. It was almost like looking into a mirror. Black hair cut short and combed back, brown eyes that felt like they could see straight through you, and a I'm-so-much-better-then-you smirk.

"Just remember I did suggest that we shouldn't stop." A female voice said from somewhere.

"Shut up for once," the boy snapped before turning to face Beka and Rhade, "where the hell are we?" He demanded.

"You're in the Seefra System, how'd you get here?" Beka asked.

"We flew kluge," the boy said impenitently, as Rhade stiffened," where's the nearest refueling station? Or better still put your master on."

Rhade clutched the back of the flight chair as Bake glanced up with a don't-even- think-about-saying-a-thing look. "I don't have a master and if a brat of an Uber like you has any questions you can address them to me."  
"You have to admit, she got you on that one Tel. So why don't you drop it she has you cornered." A female voice said from somewhere off the screen.

"Shut up," the boy growled as if in a warning.

"Look," Beka broke in, "why don't we both land and talk this over?" Rhade felt her body tense as the boy reached down and did something off the screen.

"Damn," the boy swore, "all right, we'll meet on the planet." With that the boy's face disappeared. Through the front window they saw the other ship turn around and head toward the surface.

"That little," Rhade growled.

"I'd say he's a typical nietzchean." Beka said.

"That, brat is no where near close to a typical nietzchean." Rhade said going back to his station.


	2. Who They Are

Title: Who They Are

Author: Beka Rhade  
Disclaimer: let's see, thinking hard nope I own nothing.  
Rating: G  
Review: Please

Summary: Another AU. Beka and Rhade find out more about Tel and The girl.  
A/N: Somewhere in season five, for anyone who knows her Laura Viar wanted me to put that she edits my work. The girl is Beka as a kid, and Tel is Rhade. Hints to Beka/Rhade

CHAPTER 2

Beka set them down a few meters away from the other ship where The girl appeared to be repairing something on her ship.

"Nice landing," Rhade commented.

"Nice," she scoffed undoing the safety belt, "that was near perfect."

"I stand corrected."

"You to stay here, I'll go talk to the Matriarch over there." Beka said holstering her gun and leaving before Rhade could say anything else. Looking around she saw the girl kneeling on the top of her ship welding something. She pounded on the plate a few times before losing her grip on the torch which fell with a thump at Beak's feet.

"Hello," The girl said jumping off her ship and doing a flip before landing about a meter away form Beka. "Let me guess, Tel's begging to come back? It happens ever time."

"I didn't come about Tel." Beka said picking up the torch and handing it to her, "he just raised a few questions."

"Like what?" The girl asked her narrowing as she shoved the torch in her belt leaning against her ship.

"Like who you are and where you came from." Beka replied trying to sound casual.

"Oh that," The girl began climbing back up the side of the ship, "I'm Rebecca Valentine and he's Telmachis Rhade, I go by Val though. Don't ask where we came from, the sensors got screwed up and so I have no clue where we are or where we were. All I know is that a week ago we were headed to Earth when we were attacked and had to escape. We landed about a slipjump form here."

"There's a way out of here?" Beka asked looking up at her balanced on top of the ship.

"There's a way in, but I'm not sure about a way out." Val shrugged, "let me guess, Tel told you I was this matriarch person."

Beka laughed, "he and Rhade almost got into a fight over who is the matriarch, you or me."

"My mom told him that's who I was but neither of us believes it. What do you, ahhhhh," Val slipped sliding down the side of the ship screaming as her back was sliced open. She landed face down in front of Beka unconscious as blood began pouring out of the cut. Beka pulled off her jacket and pressed it to the cut as Tel and Rhade rushed over.

"Beka," Tel whispered falling to his knees beside her.

Rhade shoved Tell to the side and squatting down pulled Val over his shoulder as her blood ran down onto his shirt. "Call Trance, we need to get her to the Andromeda." He ordered running to the Maru as Beka pulled out a communicator and told Dylan to find Trance and get to the Andromeda. Rhade laid Val on the deck where Tel knelt down pressing Beka's blood soaked coat against the cut. Rhade slid into his station prepping them for launch as Beka jumped into the flight chair.

"Hold on," Beka said, "this might be a bumpy ride."

Fifteen minutes later they were all standing around a bio bed as Trance stitched up Val's back. She finally stepped back, "that's the best I can do. The rest is up to her."

"Is she going to be alright?" Tel asked actually sounding worried.

"Yes, she'll be fine."

"Who is she anyway?" Dylan asked.

"According to them, me," Beka answered with a shrug as she looked down at the girl who's attitude had made it sound like nothing could ever happen to her.

"What?" Dylan asked sounding surprised.

"She's Rebecca Valentine and I'm Telemachus Rhade," Tel said, "why don't you believe us?"

Beka and Dylan turned to Trance.

"It could be possible," Trance said, "they do look a lot like you, only younger. Would you like to me run DNA scans?"

"Go ahead then you'll see that we're telling the truth." Tel said.

As Trance started setting up everything Beka stepped back leaning against an empty bio bed. She began to remember when she'd gotten the Maru. With a small inward smile she thought of how her and this girl, also named Beka were alike. The smile appeared on her lips as she thought about how Rhade and Tel were the same; both were insisting their Beka was the Matriarch. Hell, if what they were saying was true then they'd both be right. Could it be possible that they had somehow come forward in time?

"Beka," Trance said breaking into Beka's thoughts.

"Yeah," Beka said looking up a little embarrassed. A small smile flickered at the edges of Rhade's lips, or did it?

"The results are in for the DNA test," Andromeda said appearing next to a screen.

Let's see them then." Beka said stepping up beside the screen with Dylan and Rhade. A second later the screen changed to show two strands of DNA.

"These are for the girl and you," Andromeda said as the strands moved to over lap, "notice that they are exactly the same. Rhade's and the boy's are exactly the same also."

"The only difference is your age," Trance said, "they are you when you were younger."

"Wait a minute," Tel broke in causing them al to turn and face him where he stood with one hand resting on Val's shoulder. "You mean that I'll look like that when I get older?"

"Yes," Andromeda answered with a hint of amusement in her voice as Tel made a face.

Any retort Tel had was cut off as Val groaned then blinked pushing herself up into a sitting positron looking around. "What's up?" She asked.

"Not you." Tel answered.

"Where'd you come from? Where the hell are we? What happened?" She asked rubbing her head.

"You're on the Andromeda Ascendant, and you were injured." Dylan answered.

"Great, let me guess I won't be able to do anything for days." She groaned.

"I would recommend against it." Trance said.

"Can I us a computer to contact Iggy then? I need him to make the Quad Run for me." She stood up supporting herself on the bio bed.

"You know where Iggy is?" Beka asked.

"He's on Oliver's Trust waiting for me to get back so I could hook him up with that nietzchean chick. Why?"

"I haven't seen him in years." Beka said.

"Are you an old girlfriend or something? I don't remember seeing you before."

"There's something you should know." Tel said pointing to the screen that still held the results for their DNA scans. Val looked from the screen to Beka and Rhade then back to the screen then to Tel before a smile broke out on her face.

"It worked, it actually worked." She said.

"What worked?" Rhade asked.

"A theory that we could come forward in time and alternate universe to about when we were between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-five." Tel explained.

"So you're us when we were teenagers, in another universe?" Beka asked.

"Yes."

"Damn, that means I am this stupid Matriarch person." Val swore turning to Trance, "so when can I go back to flying?"

"You need at least three days rest and it may be a week before your back heals enough to for any kind of work. That is if you stay off it." Trance told her.

"Can I at."

"Hell no," Tel broke in Val could finish her sentence, "not until she says you can."

It took Beka to realize what they were talking about but the meaning was obvious when Val stuck her tongue out at Tel. He was saying she couldn't work until trance told her she could. If she was anything like Beka had been at that age no one was going to have fun.

"We have plenty of empty quarters; you can stay here if you want to." Dylan said.

"Thanks, I'll take them so he'll stay off my butt." Val said gesturing to Tel who scowled before she turned to him. "If anything happens."

"I know, I know," Tel said turning to Rhade, "can I get a ride back to the surface?"

"You can use the Maru I'll be staying awhile." Beka said.

"This way," With that Rhade led Tell out of the room.

"So what are you on this ship? Captain?" Val asked.

"No, first officer. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure, who's the Captain then?"

Dylan gave a small cough causing them both to turn around. "This is Captain Dylan Hunt and Trance." Beka said gesturing to Dylan and Trance as Val studied Dylan with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you," was all Val got to say before Andromeda called Trance and Dylan away. "You gave up your ship for him?"

"I didn't give it up; I can leave at any time." Beka said leading Val into the hall.

"It's just hard to imagine that I'd end up taking orders from a guy, much less one whose forty something. DO you like Rhade? You lookled at him funny."

"No," Beka said turning Red.

"Sure, what's Rafe do here? Where I come from dad shipped him off right before he died.

"Last I saw he was taking of with my discs."

"He tried that once and landed in the hospital from falling down a ladder. I guess there's no way to contact Iggy?"

"No."

"Hey boss wait up," Harper called from behind them. Both Beka and Val turned to face him. "Did I miss something?" He asked looking from Beka to Val.

"Harper, this is Beka Valentine. Beka this is Seamus Harper." Beka said with a grin as Harper stared form Beka to Val.

"What?"


End file.
